


Dreascapers

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: Everything is perfect... So perfect... It can't be real





	Dreascapers

Dreamscapers 

Everything was bright, sunny, and Sunset Shimmer has never felt happier to be in Canterlot High. 

"Hello Sunset."   
"Hey, how's it going?"   
"What's up Sunbutt?!"   
That was RainbowDash. 

"Nothing much. Does Canterlot High feel weird to you? Like something is wrong?" Sunset asked. 

"No! This place has been a rock and roll zone after you saved us from Evil Twilight!" Rainbow exclaimed. 

"Where is Twilight anyway?" Sunset asked.   
"Haven't seen her after the friendship games." Rainbow replied. 

When Sunset and Rainbow walked into the gym, everyone cheered at Sunset. 

"I didn't do anything that big." Sunset whispered to Rainbow. 

"You saved us all, I am so jealous of you right now!" Rainbow yelled over the cheering. 

"I'll be right back. I need to check on something." Sunset said while holding her chin in thought. 

"You mean your book." RainbowDash snickered. 

"No." Sunset said defiantly and left. 

She was soon over at the portal to Equestria. 

"Maybe I have done my deed. Maybe i could go home, see Celestia, 

See Twilight." 

She put her hand on the portal, 

But nothing happened. 

"Where's the portal?" she asked in shock. When the magic was restored, the portal should have been fixed also. Why isn't it?" she asked herself. 

Elsewhere:   
Sci-Twilight was in a cell. Her hands handcuffed to the roof. 

She was covered in cuts, blood, and bruised. 

She had dry tears against her face. A shadow was infront of her. 

"Now, are you going to tell me how to get to this "safe haven" you have put your friends?" the shadow said. 

"Never. I will protect my friends against you!" Sci-Twilight started to scream as the shadow took a knife and started to cut Sci-Twilight's back. 

After 10 minutes, the shadow left, and Sci-Twilight whispered to herself. 

"Don't do anything stupid in the world, please guys." and fell limp as she fell asleep.


End file.
